Planned Assassination
by Saquya
Summary: Gozaburo Kaiba had murdered her parents. Seto Kaiba did not help protect her family. She has nothing left to live for. She has returned to Domino to get her revenge
1. the plan

Kira jabs her gun into the pouch on her belt and the bullets into another pouch

Kira jabs her gun into the pouch on her belt and the bullets into another pouch _maybe what I plan won't work_. Soon, She begins to recap all of the plans she made to make sure Domino City was hers "So what's the plan," Rose asks walking up to Kira. _Rose'll be the bait if my plan fails._

"You and I are going after you twin," Kira says quietly, "Everyone else has another assignment" Kira looks at rose disgusted by her appearance "Why'd you put your hair up?"

What do you mean?" Rose says rubbing her hands through her hair.

"Your tattoos are showing," Kira says heartlessly watching Rose hide her neck.

"So when do we start?" Rose asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

"We start tomorrow," Kira says.

"Let me guess because Seto's my twin we have to act sweet," Rose says.

"Now you'll have to lure him into my trap and I'll kill him," Kira says looking at the sky.

"That or you could come with me to stay at my families home," Rose says getting on her hands and knees to beg.

"I'll stay at your families house if the want me to," Kira says heartlessly.

"Goody," Rose says in her usual peppy tone.

"Good now go," Kira says watching rose leave. Immediately, after Rose leaves Kira looks up a Kaiba Corp _I'll deal with Kaiba myself, Rose'll hesitate after a while. _Kira walks back into the base and grabs Rose by the collar and says, "Go pack your stuff for tomorrow."

"All right and I'll also call Seto," Rose says going to her chambers.

"That wasn't fair," Daisuke says walking over to Kira.

"Well she's making me go to her brothers' house so I see no problem," Kira says.

"So all I do is kill any enemy who comes into Kiko's Parlor," Daisuke asks.

"Yes and is everyone ready," Kira says looking Daisuke in the eyes.

"Yes Ma'am," Daisuke says bowing.

"Good we begin tomorrow," Kira says, "Oh and Daisuke any betrayal will result in death" after that Kira walks up to Roses room. Once Kira arrives to Roses room she sees Rose looking at a picture of a boy and a girl, "Who's in that picture."

"Seto and me before Mokie was born," Rose says turning to look at Kira.

"He doesn't look like he was to become what he did," Kira says trying to cheer Rose up.

"I know" Rose says quietly. _Maybe Kaiba isn't that bad. What am I thinking? He played a part in the day my parents death. Even though they helped him who was he not to return the favor. Mokuba'll be bait to just for Kaiba to see how it fells to lose the ones he loves._

"It's alright he's probably still good somewhere along the lines," Kira says as Roses phone goes off

"Hello…I'm planning on moving back in…Alright and can my friend come to…But it'll make me happy…Thank you Seto" Rose says hanging up her phone, "You can join me.

"Alright" Kira says going to her room to pack. Once in her room Kira sees the key her parents had given her the day before they had died. _Why'd you guys leave me like this? Couldn't you have hidden from them? Why didn't Kaiba help after you helped him? _Calmly, Kira packs her suitcase full of a weeks worth of clothes.

"Can we talk," Rose asks walking into Kiras room.

"Sure," Kira says sitting on the bed.

"Well I just think we should hide our guns, I just have this feeling Seto's Going to check us for weapons," Rose says picking up Kiras gun.


	2. A chance to get rose back

Kira jabs her gun into the pouch on her belt and the bullets into another pouch

--

Kaiba sits at his desk working on his new duel disk program when his phone begins to ring, "Kaiba" he answers nonchalantly.

"Hey Seto," Mokuba says.

"Mokuba how many times have I told you not to call this number unless It's an necessary," Kaiba says aggregately.

"Well if Rose calling isn't necessary then what is?" Mokuba asks.

"Wait Rose called, I'll be home soon," Seto asks hanging up the phone and pushes the button on his Jacket, "Roland get the limo" Kaiba shuts his computer down and starts to head downstairs to the limo. _Rose called something must've happened to her. _As soon as Kaiba reaches ground level he walks to the secretary, "Don't let anyone that doesn't work for me in"

"Yes sir" she says as Seto walks out of Kaiba walks out of Kaiba Corp.

"Where to sir" Roland says letting Kaiba into the limo

"The mansion" Kaiba says sitting down. Kaiba sit Quietly remembering the day Rose had left it was a perfect day and Kaiba had planned on taking Rose and Mokuba to do something special, but when he reached Roses room She wasn't there all there was, was a note of course he still holds the note on him. He immediately pulls the note out of his Jacket and reads it again

_Seto,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave you and Mokie like this but I must find out who I am and where I belong. Give my love to Mokie._

_ Rose_

"Sir we're here," Roland says opening Kaibas door. To reveal Mokuba waiting for Seto

"Hey big bro," Mokuba says hugging Seto, "I put roses number next your computer in the study" Mokuba pulls Kaiba up to his office to reveal a note sitting right next to Kaibas computer

"Alright" Kaiba says dialing the number on the paper.

"Hello" Rose says

"Rose why'd you call earlier" Kaiba asks in a brighter tone then normal

"I'm planning on moving back in" Rose says

"that's fine with me" Seto says

"Alright and can my friend come to," Rose says

"No" Kaiba says

"But it'll make me happy" Rose says

"Fine" Kaiba says quietly

"Thank you Seto" Rose says as Seto hangs up _Great just what I wanted another one_

"What'd Rose want" Mokuba asks in a begging tone

"She's coming back to us" Kaiba says smiling for the first time in years

"Yay" Mokuba says hugging Kaiba _This time I won't let Rose leave us the same way she did before._


	3. Heading to Kaiba Mansion

Kira wakes up to see Rose sitting on her couch "May I help you," Kira asks

"I'm gonna hide our guns now" Rose says grabbing Kiras gun

"Alright," Kira says getting out of bed and tosses Rose her keys

"Thanks" Rose says leaving _Rose is going to be my death. _Immediately after Rose leaves_ Kira_ gets changed into some normal looking clothes and heads down to the dining hall. Once in the dining hall Kira grabs a muffin. _I will make sure Kaiba dies no matter what I have to do. Letting Rose take care of Mokuba though won't be so helpful the child's still impressionable he'll be worth the trouble._

"Hey Kira" Emiko says walking over to Kira

"What's up Emiko" Kira asks sitting at the head table

"Is it true Rose is pregnant" Emiko asks in a quiet tone

"Sadly, it is that's the main reason I'm making her go home," Kira says taking a bite out of muffin

"Alright" she says leaving

"So what's up Kira," Daisuke asks sitting next to her

"Nothing really" Kira says finishing her muffin and getting up to leave "Rose come on"

"Alright," Rose says Following Kira to Kiras car

"Everything in the trunk" Kira asks getting in the car and starting it

"yup" rose says getting in the car

"Good" Kira says driving out of the lot "well be kidnapping Mokuba If we have to."

"Alright" Rose says already knowing she would be bait as well.

"Don't worry Rose nothing will happen to you" Kira says calmly

"Alright," Rose says as they reach Kaiba Mansion, "I hated this place then and I hate it now." After Rose and Kira make it onto the grounds they are both immediately met by two suits. "Hey Roland," Rose says to one of them while Kira gets out.

"Welcome back Ms. Rose," Roland says letting Rose out of the car and checks both of them for weapons "You both can go." Calmly, Kira and rose head into the Mansion

"Rose" a kid says running up to Rose

"Hey Mokuba" Rose says hugging the kid "Where's Seto"

"Right here" Kaiba says glaring Kira down

"Who's she?" Mokuba asks looking at Kira

"This is Kira, she's helped the past three years," Rose says looking at Kaiba

"Her room's right across from your old room which is where you'll be staying" Kaiba says leaving _I'll make sure you're never happy again._

"Follow me" Rose says leading Kira to a hall, "Your room's right there" Rose heads into another room. As soon as Rose is in the room Kira pushes button on her bracelet and walks into her room

"So you're Roses little friend" Someone says. Kira then turns to see


	4. confrotation

Kira jabs her gun into the pouch on her belt and the bullets into another pouch

Kaiba waits patiently for Rose to arrive _what's taking so long for Rose to get here. It's probably this friend of hers who's taking so long _"Morning Seto" Mokuba says running up to Kaiba.

"What is it Mokuba," Kaiba asks looking into his brothers gentle eyes.

"Don't worry, Seto, I know Rose will show it's in her nature, remember," Mokuba says

"Yes I remember but what about this strange friend of hers," Kaiba asks walking over to his brother, "we don't know a thing about this person nor have we meet this person at all." The younger Kaiba just looks at his brother disdainfully. _Great now Mokuba's mad at me well at least he won't leave_

"Seto how could you say that about Roses friend what if this person was the Lewis's daughter who you used to have a crush on," Mokuba says glaring his brother

"I would still feel the same," Kaiba says in his normal cold tone _Great now I'm really screwed_

"So you wouldn't care either way" Mokuba asks his tone getting angrier by the minute

"Basically" Kaiba says walking over to his brother, "Mokuba, you know why I can't trust this person so easily" _and now the yelling ends_

"Well you could at least try to be a little nicer," Mokuba says leaving the room. _He will get over it soon because he can't live without me _Kaiba looks out his office window to see a car pull into the mansion. _It's time. _He quietly walks downstairs to hear Rose asking where he was "Right here" Kaiba says glaring Kira down_ I will get this girl to crack under the pressure so I can prove she'll only hurt Rose. It's only fair after all. But wait a minute this girl does look familiar I don't care she probably just wants to take over my company just like everyone else. I think _I'll play a little game with her mind while I interrogate

"Who's she?" Mokuba asks looking at Kira

"This is Kira, she's helped the past three years," Rose says looking at Kaiba

"Her room's right across from your old room which is where you'll be staying" Kaiba says leaving_ Welcome to hell Kira. _Kaiba slowly journeys towards his room when he sees Rose walking out of the room he had given Kira to stay in. _This is very good. _Kaiba casually heads over to Kira's room trying not to disturb Rose "So you're Rose's mysterious friend" Kaiba says as Kira turns to look at him

"May I help you Kaiba?" Kira scowls. _This girl is really annoying I will make sure she cracks quickly. _Kaiba quietly walks around Kira giving her a fake smile "Have we met before" he notices that she starts getting an evil smirk towards him

"I know what you're planning and you won't succeed because no one can Kaiba," she replies with a cold tone in her voice

"Kira is mean old Seto scaring you" Rose asks hugging Kira

"Yes, Rose Why don't we go says hi to our friends who we haven't seen in years" Kira says leaving the room. _She's got talent I give her credit for that but nothing else. _Kaiba calmly decides to follow Rose and Kira to wherever they were going. He gets into his car and slowly follows Kiras car. _This is strange, where are they going. _He soon has to make a sharp turn into a place he knew as the **Red Zone**_ assassin territory why are they going here __when they_ _should be careful while the assassins are here in Domino_? When they finally stop Kaiba notices it's the old bar he used to go to before the assassins showed up.

"Welcome back monsieur Kaiba" the French bar tender says as Kaiba sits next to Kira

"Get me my usual" Kaiba says looking at Kira

"Why'd you follow us" Kira asks glaring him down

"Where's Rose" Kaiba asks taking his drink from the bartender

"Does it really matter" Kira inquires aggregately only to have Kaiba grab her arm

"Where's Rose" He asks heartlessly

"Seto let her go" someone snaps at him grabbing his arm the same forceful way he had Kira "Or I'll get harder" Kaiba immediately lets go of Kiras arm and turns to the person who grabbed him to see Rose putting her hand in her pockets

"Boss you alright" the blue haired guy asks

"Yeah I'm fine Daisuke, come on Rose we're going" Kira says leaving the bar. After Kaiba finishes his drink he heads out to his car to see that Daisuke guy waiting there

"You're Roses brother right" Daisuke inquires

"Yeah so what's it matter to you" Kaiba asks heartlessly

"I'm her fiancé" Daisuke says


	5. the plan and Improving Rose

_**Disclaimer**_- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

----------------------------------

Chapter 5- the plan and Improving Rose

"Hey Kira" Rose asks

"What Rose" Kira says rubbing her arm. Kaiba didn't have a strong grip but it was good enough to piss Kira off more then she wanted. _I'll make sure Kaiba's death rattles the world and make people cry. How to kill a great Ceo… for one hack into his system and disarm his computers kidnap Mokuba and make him kill himself. Not to hard but might work. _

"Um how do you plan on Killing Seto" Rose asks

"For one hack into his system and disarm his computers, kidnap Mokuba, and make him kill himself," Kira mumbles

"How do you know that'll work Kira" Rose states

"Because you'll be doing everything from inside the company" Kira mumbles grabbing her gun from the glove department and putt

"Alright" Rose mumbles

"Don't worry we'll have what we want soon" Kira states as they pull into Kaiba mansion to have Mokuba run out to them

"Hey Kiddo" Rose says smiling at her younger brother

"Hey Rose" Mokuba states hugging Rose

"Do you have to be so affectionate" Rose states giving a fake smile to Mokuba

"Please don't give me a fake smile" Mokuba states. "Besides If I'm not who in this family is"

"By the way Rose what'd you tell your Fiancé Anyway?" Kira mumbles

"To try and befriend everyone's favorite 21 year old Ceo" Rose says "They are to be brother-in-law's anyway"

"Wait a minute Rose is engaged" Mokuba states smiling "Can I meet him"

"Sure next time he shows up to acknowledge our future family which will be Friday I hope" Rose says

"Your appointments Friday" Kira mumbles

"Don't tell me he's working that day" Rose states

"Kiko needed him on Friday sorry" Kira mumbles quietly

"Now who do I have I needed Daisuke" Rose snaps when Kaiba pulls in

"There's your answer" Kira states as an angry Kaiba steps out of the car

"Uhh Seto"

"Hmm"

"I have a doctor's appointment on Friday and well Daisuke's kind of busy so could you, uhh you go with me?" Rose stutters

"What kind of appointment" Kaiba asks. _How to keep Kaiba from Roses wedding? Tell him there is no wedding going on. Kill him. Pretend to still care about him which I don't._

"Tests to see how I'm coming along"

"Translation" Kaiba says

"She's due for her annual checkup with a new doctor" Kira states

"I'll go but I intend to know everything about this Daisuke guy" Kaiba states

"Come on Rose we have to get you all dolled up" Kira states. She goes to the trunk of her car and pulls out a red gown and pulls Rose into the mansion towards her room _Killing Seto Kaiba will be so fun. I'll especially like to see how the world reacts. _"Let's start by dealing with your hair" Kira states brushing Roses hair down to the point where the only way to see the tattoos was to move it

"Can I borrow a necklace" Rose says

"Yeah I got one to go with the dress you're wearing" Kira mumbles grabbing a Ruby necklace and earrings

"I'll go get dressed" Rose says picking up the dress and going to the adjacent bathroom. _Poor Rose she's used to being bossed around by everyone she just gave up. _Kira looks up to see Kaiba leaning on the door frame

"Where's Rose" Kaiba says

"Getting changed" Kira mumbles when Rose walks out of the bathroom

"How do I look?" She questions

"Almost perfect," Kira states placing the necklace around her neck and the earrings on Rose. Kira then Fixes Roses hair again "Don't mess up this masterpiece Rose Kaiba or you'll find me kicking your fiancés but to hell"

"I'll be good" Rose mumbles sarcastically

"You'd better" Kira mumbles when Roland walks into the room

"Ms. Rose there's a gentleman here to see you" Roland says

"Alright see you Later Kira" Rose says leaving

"Roland Get me a drink," Kaiba says watching Roland leave "Mind if I asks a question"

"Ask away" Kira says

-------------------------------------------------

That's the end of this chapter


	6. Fixing up Rose and poblems

_**Disclaimer**_- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

----------------------------------

Chapter 5- the plan and Improving Rose

"Hey Kira" Rose asks

"What Rose" Kira says rubbing her arm. Kaiba didn't have a strong grip but it was good enough to piss Kira off more then she wanted. _I'll make sure Kaiba's death rattles the world and make people cry. How to kill a great Ceo… for one hack into his system and disarm his computers kidnap Mokuba and make him kill himself. Not to hard but might work. _

"Um, how do you plan on Killing Seto" Rose asks

"For one hack into his system and disarm his computers, kidnap Mokuba, and make him kill himself," Kira mumbles

"How do you know that'll work Kira" Rose states

"Because you'll be doing everything from inside the company" Kira mumbles grabbing her gun from the glove department and putting it in her jacket

"Alright" Rose mumbles

"Don't worry we'll have what we want soon" Kira states as they pull into Kaiba mansion to have Mokuba run out to them

"Hey Kiddo" Rose says smiling at her younger brother

"Hey Rose" Mokuba states hugging Rose

"Do you have to be so affectionate" Rose states giving a fake smile to Mokuba

"Please don't give me a fake smile" Mokuba states. "Besides If I'm not who in this family is"

"By the way Rose what'd you tell your Fiancé Anyway?" Kira mumbles

"To try and befriend everyone's favorite 21 year old Ceo" Rose says "They are to be brother-in-law's anyway"

"Wait a minute Rose is engaged" Mokuba states smiling "Can I meet him"

"Sure next time he shows up to acknowledge our future family which will be Friday I hope" Rose says

"Your appointments Friday" Kira mumbles

"Don't tell me he's working that day" Rose states

"Kiko needed him on Friday sorry" Kira mumbles quietly

"Now who do I have I needed Daisuke" Rose snaps when Kaiba pulls in

"There's your answer" Kira states as an angry Kaiba steps out of the car

"Uhh Seto"

"Hmm"

"I have a doctor's appointment on Friday and well Daisuke's kind of busy so could you, uhh you go with me?" Rose stutters

"What kind of appointment" Kaiba asks. _How to keep Kaiba from Roses wedding? Tell him there is no wedding going on. Kill him. Pretend to still care about him which I don't._

"Tests to see how I'm coming along"

"Translation" Kaiba says

"She's due for her annual checkup with a new doctor" Kira states

"I'll go but I intend to know everything about this Daisuke guy" Kaiba states

"Come on Rose we have to get you all dolled up" Kira states. She goes to the trunk of her car and pulls out a red gown and pulls Rose into the mansion towards her room _Killing Seto Kaiba will be so fun. I'll especially like to see how the world reacts. _"Let's start by dealing with your hair" Kira states brushing Roses hair down to the point where the only way to see the tattoos was to move it

"Can I borrow a necklace" Rose says

"Yeah I got one to go with the dress you're wearing" Kira mumbles grabbing a Ruby necklace and earrings

"I'll go get dressed" Rose says picking up the dress and going to the adjacent bathroom. _Poor Rose she's used to being bossed around by everyone she just gave up. _Kira looks up to see Kaiba leaning on the door frame

"Where's Rose" Kaiba says

"Getting changed" Kira mumbles when Rose walks out of the bathroom

"How do I look?" She questions

"Almost perfect," Kira states placing the necklace around her neck and the earrings on Rose. Kira then Fixes Roses hair again "Don't mess up this masterpiece Rose Kaiba or you'll find me kicking your fiancés but to hell"

"I'll be good" Rose mumbles sarcastically

"You'd better" Kira mumbles when Roland walks into the room

"Ms. Rose there's a gentleman here to see you" Roland says

"Alright see you Later Kira" Rose says leaving

"Roland Get me a drink," Kaiba says watching Roland leave "Mind if I asks a question"

"Ask away" Kira says

-------------------------------------------

"Roland what did you get" Kaiba asks

"Just these sir" Roland says handing Kaiba two old Kaiba Corp badges.

"Alright" Kaiba says putting them in his pocket_. I will find out who these belonged to then interrogate Kira._ Calmly Kaiba walks over to his computer. Once logged onto the Kaiba Corp mainframe he types in the numbers on the badges. _It can't be they died 7 years ago._ "I will have to interrogate Kira the moment Rose leaves her alone" Kaiba gets up out of his chair and heads towards Kira's room. Once he reaches Kira's room, he notices that Rose was missing. "Where's Rose"

"Getting changed" Kira mumbles when Rose walks out of the bathroom

"How do I look?" She questions

"Almost perfect," Kira states placing the necklace around her neck and the earrings on Rose. Kira then Fixes Roses hair again "Don't mess up this masterpiece Rose Kaiba or you'll find me kicking your fiancés butt to hell." _Where's Rose going._

"I'll be good" Rose mumbles sarcastically

"You'd better" Kira mumbles when Roland walks into the room

"Ms. Rose there's a gentleman here to see you" Roland says

"Alright see you Later Kira" Rose says leaving

"Roland Get me a drink," Kaiba says watching Roland leave "Mind if I asks a question"

"Ask away" Kira says grabbing a small bottle from her bag. _What's with the bottle?_

"Why do you have the Lewis's Kaiba Corp Badges?" Kaiba asks

"You know them as the Lewis's where as I knew them by a different name" Kira says

"What do you mean?" Kaiba says walking over to her

"I thought this was only one question" Kira says "but I'll answer. They Were my parents" _She can't be there daughter. _"Let me guess, I can't be there daughter. Well I am and if you don't believe me here" Kira pulls a sapphire necklace out of her jewelry box. _It's the necklace my mom told me to give to someone I truly loved. _He returns the necklace then walks towards the door when Kira grabs his arm. "It's my turn to interrogate you" Kira says. _How'd she know? _"Why are you so bent on proving I'm a bad influence on Rose?"

"Because I care about her," Kaiba says defensively

"Well so do I" Kira yells "after all she's my stepsister"

"Do you know why Rose had left Mokuba and me three years ago?" Kaiba asks

"No all I know is the day the guys and I were packing up to leave Domino Rose ran to us with a bag on her back saying That she wanted to come with us" Kira says quietly

"What about this Daisuke guy" Kaiba asks

"His father had thrown him out because he didn't want to uphold his families lifestyle so he came to me" Kira said "I helped Daisuke become what his family wanted him to become and Then he fell in love with Rose. Then the two of them became so close that Daisuke had to propose or he would suffer dearly and it wasn't me who was going to make him suffer"

"Who was going to make him suffer" Kaiba asks

"You more in likely" Kira says

"What do you mean?" Kaiba says

"You'll find out soon enough" Kira says

"Fine" Kaiba says. A few seconds later Kira's phone goes

"Hello…I'll be there… alright I'll be careful" Kira hangs up her phone "I need your help"

"With what" Kaiba asks callously

"Rose is being held hostage by enemies of ours"

"Fine we should go" Kaiba says

"We have to take my car" Kira says

"Fine" Kaiba says


	7. Truth Revealed

Kira sat silently watching the fidgeting boy in front of her. She knew the exact reason for his visit but wasn't going to let him know that she was already monitoring his family. She removed her gaze from him for a few minutes to look through the file her spy had sent her on the youngest Kaiba. She was amazed on how much control he had on his siblings. "So what do you need?" Kira asked while she placed the file down. He looked at her with a look that said he wanted the truth. Kira silently stood up and motioned for him to follow her. She walked towards a room in the back not bothering to acknowledge the blonde that was following them. She knew he was there to ensure nothing happened to Mokuba. The walk was painful for Kira because of all of her associates walking around the warehouse. Kira walked up to a door and turned to face her guest "Behind this door lie the answers as to what happened at the pier last night but are you really sure you're ready to face the truth" Kira asked. He just nodded. Kira led him into the room her mind beginning to focus on where she was going to move. She allowed both of them to enter the room knowing full well they would doubt her honesty.

"How can we know that you won't lock us in there" the blonde spat

"You really can't" Kira said plainly "However between Rose and me who would you trust more" Kira walked into the room a blank look placed on her face. She could feel the nervous two following her which made her smirk inwardly. Kira walked over to a box that had been set up for instances like this one. She started looking at all of the contents until she found the one that she was looking for. She stood up and walked to the small TV that was sitting on the side.

-SKK-

Mokuba watched as the same assassin that Rose claimed to have shot Seto looked at a file acting as if she didn't notice him. "So what do you need?" Kira asked placing the file that Mokuba noticed down. He looks at her until she motioned for him to follow her. Once he leaves the room he nodded to Jounouchi who happily followed. She leads them down a hallway where Mokuba could fell many of the assassins glaring at him. Kira led Jounouchi and him to a small door and motioned for them to enter. He wanted to enter but by the way Jounouchi was acting he knew not to move. "How can we know that you won't lock us in there" the Jounouchi spat. Mokuba smiled at the fact that he had brought Jounouchi instead of security that Seto had hired.

"You really can't" Kira said plainly "However between Rose and me who would you trust more" Mokuba watched as she entered the room. He followed silently knowing not to let his guard down. He noticed that she was digging in a box full of DVD's that were obviously recorded for a long, Mostly seeming to be about Rose considering her name was on all of them. She grabs one and walks over to a TV and places the DVD in the DVD player attached to it. Mokuba was hoping that the person who had really shot Seto wasn't Rose but he had a gut feeling that it was Rose who pulled the trigger on Seto. Mokuba begins to worry more until he felt Jounouchi's supportive presence.

"You all right Mokuba" Jounouchi asked

"Yeah just a little nervous" Mokuba said

"Alright this is the point of the events last night" Kira declared hitting the play on the DVD player. They silently watch until a blue haired guy appeared behind Seto his gun pushed directly against Seto's head. _Daisuke was trying to kill Seto. _He began to pay even closer attention until he saw Rose shoot Seto. _It was Rose. _

"Kira may I have this tape" Mokuba whispered.

-SKK-

The Hospital room was silent as Rose began to draw a small vile from her sleeve. She didn't mind having Seto alive, but he would just get in the way of her plans and that she couldn't have. Her goals were simple do away with Seto and Mokuba then Daisuke, who had surprisingly believed that she loved him. Unfortunately, Isono was present and had no intentions of letting her pull any stunts. _Mokuba obviously doesn't trust me. In some cases I guess the kids got the right assumption._ Rose silently turned to Isono who had returned to the room with the drink Rose had requested. It was unfortunate for her that along with Isono was her younger brother and the blonde. "Isono please Escort Rose as far from Seto as you can that also includes off of the mansion." Mokuba Ordered. Silently Isono grabbed Rose and 'escorted' her out of the hospital. Mokuba silently walked towards Seto wishing that his brother would awaken soon. He however knew that Seto may never recover and he would be thrusted into a world that he was not ready for that world yet.

"Mokuba" a weak voice says. Mokuba looks at his brother to see him awake.

"Seto you're awake," Mokuba stated exuberantly.


	8. Revalations

_**Disclaimer- **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else mentioned outside of the plot, Kira, Rose, Daisuke, and Ryuu.

-SKK-

Kira was the one who felt like she was betrayed every night she had grown up to live without her parents. Seto Kaiba was the one she blamed for that. Everything seemed as if it was out to get her so that's why she had failed at getting her revenge on that man. Yet here she was faced with the most perfect way to seek her revenge on Seto Kaiba all she had to do was make sure that he was to figure it out only after the fact, His brother. However that feat would not be an easy one let alone an opportunity would never really open up with the enhanced security that was placed on both brothers. What she really needed to get now was the younger brother to willingly allow someone of her group inside the Kaiba Mansion without realizing he was one of hers. That only meant summoning one of her Assassins who she kept hidden from everyone in the organization. There was also another way for her to get into the families Estate and remain there until she saw fit that Seto Kaiba had suffered enough. After a few minutes of debating which plan to use she had decided on the plan that her father and godfather had set up years ago incase Seto Had manage to gain complete control of Kaiba Corp.

-SKK-

Kaiba Silently lies in the hospital bed waiting for the incompetent doctors to get his discharge papers so he could get back to his normal routine. Despite everything he still couldn't bring himself to hate Rose for what she had done to him. He had a feeling that it was her stupid boyfriend or Kira who had caused rose to try to dispose of him.

_Flashback_

_He was standing there. His hand was bloody from having to break one of the cars windows. Everything had been happening so fast and now it slowed down as he felt the gun being pressed against his head. At first he thought it was Kira but the voice sounded more like Roses friend, Daisuke he believed. "Come with me and you won't die" was all Seto had heard before he had fallen to the ground._

_End Flashback_

"Seto" Mokuba mumbled. Kaiba turns to face his younger brother a small smile that he only reserved for the sixteen year old on his face. His smile disappeared the second he saw his brother's expression. "This came for you I didn't mean to open it" Kaiba takes the small envelope that was in his brothers hands. _What could be so bad that Mokuba would be so sad? _He silently reads the contents of the package "I gave a copy to your lawyers and they said it was binding and that there was no way out without losing custody of me and control of Kaiba Corp."

"Do you know where she may be?" Kaiba asked. His brother's solemn look had; however, told him otherwise.

-SKK-

Ryuu looked silently at his young mistress as she tried on her mother's kimono. It had been decided years ago that she was going to have a traditional Japanese wedding and that her future husband would be forced to paying for it whether he wanted to or not. As much as it hurt Ryuu to watch everyday go by as she had grown up without her parents. He had tried his best to be as good as her real father but that was never enough. In fact nothing was enough for Kira "I want it to be private" Kira said her mind made up on how everything was going to be.

"Shall I bring him here or will he be coming on his own free will" Ryuu knew what the answer was going to be before he even had to ask the question. Of course he knew exactly how everything was going to pan out, not that he could do anything to stop it. He could tell Kira was about to speak before there was a knocking at the front door.


End file.
